(a) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a two container system for dispensing a product. More particularly, it relates to a two component container system whereby a smaller dispensing or additive container component is nested within a larger supply container component yet is readily accessible therefrom. The two component system is particularly adapted to dispense medicinal products such as pills or capsules.
(b) State of the Art
It is known in the art to house a small container within a large one. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,563,186 there is described the placement of a fitment 16 in an indent 66 with retention being afforded by frictional engagement at points 74 and 75. In U.S. Pat. No. Des. 100,412, as well as U.S. Pat. No. 4,235,343, there are also shown small containers placed within larger ones. In addition, U.S. Pat. No. 3,590,989 described a smaller container centrally and internally positioned inside a larger container. U.S. Pat. No. 4,592,478 shows recesses in the sides of two containers to accommodate a soap bar whereas U.S. Pat. No. 3,732,999 discloses a recessed compartment in the side wall of the container to store accessory material.
A need still exists for a container system wherein a smaller container can be securely positioned in a larger container yet can be made readily available. Specifically, in the pharmaceutical field there is a need to have a smaller container which can hold a smaller amount of capsules or pills than that contained in the larger container, so that the smaller container can be transported and stored in an easy manner in the larger container. For example, in the treatment of ulcerative colitis with mesalamine, the recommended dosage ranges from two to four capsules four times daily. In such a case, it would be helpful to have a container which would accommodate a daily dosage of the capsules rather than have to transport a larger container with the entire supply of capsules.
It is an advantage of the present invention to provide an improved two-part container system.
It is another advantage of the present invention to provide a two-part container system wherein the smaller container is completely housed or nested within a cavity located centrally in the side wall of the larger container in a manner that is not accidentally removed.
It is yet another advantage of the present invention to provide a container system of the foregoing type wherein the smaller container is securely held within the larger container yet is readily removable therefrom.
It is still another advantage of the present invention to provide a container system of the foregoing type wherein a small container can be securely held in a larger container without requiring any removable parts.